


Can you just hold me please?

by peanut_in_the_goal



Category: Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanut_in_the_goal/pseuds/peanut_in_the_goal
Relationships: Leo Knut/Logan Tremblay/Finn O'Hara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Can you just hold me please?

Thunder shook the walls, lightning was flashing through the sky. Logan’s sobs echoed through the apartment. It broke Leo’s and Finn’s heart, feeling like they couldn’t do anything to help.

Logan layed there on the couch, his eyes squeezed closed, with his hands in fists. He could feel his nails digging into his palms, leaving crescent moons shaped indents. Every time the thunder cracked, his whole body would jolt involuntarily, he was shaking underneath the blanket.

Finn stayed by his side, pulling Logan's head into his lap. He ran his fingers through his hair in what he hoped was a soothing manner. He shushed Logan quietly, as he watched Leo.

Leo was trying to find all the candles he could. Right now, they had the TV on as loud as it would go. Still, the thunder was louder, and the power would go out soon. They had gotten the warning on their phones right before the storm started to expect a power outage.

They had all gone to plug their phones immediately, downloading some of Logan’s favorite shows and movies from Netflix.

Finn looked down at Logan, threading his fingers through his hair. Every now and then he would lean down to press a soft kiss to his hair. He looked back up to see Leo struggling with trying to balance the candles, knowing he would drop one any second.

He felt horrible for leaving Logan alone, but he knew the sound of shattering glass would scare him more. He pressed a firm kiss to Logan’s cheek, easing his head out of his lap. Logan made a distressed noise, his wide eyes looking up at him.

Finn made a sad sound, bending down next to the couch to be eye level with him. “I’m here okay, I’ll be right back, I have to go help Nutty real quick.” Logan looked towards Leo, seeing him struggle with the 4 lit candles in his hands, one of them about to fall and crash. He nodded slowly not entirely ready to be left alone.

Finn jumped up to go run to Leo, grabbing a candle and setting it on the counter. Logan felt a tiny smile tugging at the corner of his mouth before another strike of lightning lit up the room. The thunder rumbled and he let out another painful sob, any feeling of happiness dissolved and replaced with fear once again.

He held his arms out to Finn who was heading back over to him on the couch. Finn reached him, sitting him upright so Lo could lean against him. Logan rested his head on Finn’s shoulder, sobs racking through his body as the world outside raged on.

“Hey Love,” Finn said gently. “Can you look at me?” He moved some of the strands that had fallen into Logan’s eyes.

Slowly Logan lifted his head, eyes, and cheeks wet from the tears sliding down. “Can you please just hold me?” He choked out. Finn felt his heart clench painfully, he pulled Logan into his lap. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders, as Logan sought refuge in the crook of his neck.

Logan inhaled sharply when another roar of thunder echoed through the building. Finn could feel him squeezing his eyes tightly shut, holding on tighter.

The lights flickered at the TV turned to static before everything shut up completely. Finn sighed and let Logan cling impossibly tighter to him. He knew it was only going downhill from there tonight.

Leo walked back into the room, setting down the last candle on the coffee table before making his way to the couch. He pulled headphones and his phone out of his pocket. He gave Finn a sad look before sitting down on the couch next to the two.

“Hey Lo,” He whispered, setting his hand softly onto his back. His heart broke a little more as he felt Logan tremble under his touch. “Wanna watch a movie?”

Logan barely inclined his head against Finn’s neck, not really wanting to move, but also not wanting to stay there focusing on the storm. He felt Leo’s warm, gentle hands moving him to sit between him and Finn.

Leo finally got a good look at him since the storm started. He took in the red and swollen eyes, and the tear tracks drying on his cheeks. He barely held back a gasp, kissing away Logan’s tears.

“Your safe now, I’m here,” He said with a soft smile. “Me and Fish are both here okay? We aren’t going to leave.”

Logan leaned his weight onto Leo, nodding. “Okay.” He felt relived know his two boyfriends were there for him.

They each wrapped an arm around him, playing movies off the phone as loud as the volume on the phone would go. Soon late, Logan fell asleep somewhere between watching Ratatouille and the first High School Musical.


End file.
